


A Collection of Mini Kink Meme Fills

by tinkertoysdamn



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crack, Kink Meme, M/M, Magical Girls, Misunderstandings, Passive-aggression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-07 17:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinkertoysdamn/pseuds/tinkertoysdamn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of fills from various kink memes.  They are too small to stand on their own, but they will live here together.</p>
<p>Chapters 1 & 2 are Les Miserables</p>
<p>Chapter 3 is from Attack on Titan</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Filth Valjean/Javert Les Miserables

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt: The good people of M-sur-M write RPS fanfics about their dear mayor and police inspector. Somehow Valjean and Javert find out about this and are horrified. But then things get really intense and they do it.

“Have you seen this utter filth that the grisettes have been passing around amongst each other?” Javert asked.

The man had burst into the Mayor’s office without knocking, a serious breech of etiquette. Madeleine looked up from his work to see his chief Inspector standing there with red cheeks and a furious expression. “No, I haven’t seen anything,” he admitted.

Javert thrust a stack of papers onto the desk. “Filth, total degenerate filth!” He paced the floor, a hand running through his hair, sending it into complete disarray. “These young ladies,” he said the word with enough sarcasm to strike a weaker man dead, “have troubled imaginations that they are putting to ink and paper.”

Madeleine picked up one with the sheets with curiosity. Whatever had Javert so upset must be something indeed. He read a line aloud: “’—and he pulled the Inspector onto his pulsating love staff—‘“

“Don’t read that aloud!” Javert shouted.

“Is this,” Madeleine said, scanning through the paragraph, “what I think this is?”

“I have no idea where they get these ideas.” Javert turned away from Madeleine, inadvertently giving him a fantastic view of his uniformed bottom.

Madeleine adjusted his collar. “No idea at all.”

“I have taken it upon myself to confiscate everything that I find,” Javert said.

“Oh, and where will you be taking the offending documents?” Madeline asked.

“I was going to take them to the station,” Javert said, “where they can be destroyed.”

“I think we should store them here,” Madeline said. Javert raised an eyebrow. “I have more room,” Madeleine clarified.

“Well,” Javert looked uncertain about the prospect. “If you don’t think having such a thing around would sully you.”

“No,” Madeleine insisted, “absolutely not.”

Javert took a bow. “Then I will take my leave and round up as much of it as possible.”

“Excellent, I await your report.” Once Javert had vacated his office, Madeleine stood up and locked his office door. He picked up the paper he had been reading before and slipped a hand down the front of his pants.


	2. Tell Me When You Are Ready to Die to Save the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Prompt: So after seeing these pictures here http://averystrangeplace.tumblr.com/post/43376235320/you-know-what-this-gets-a-photoset-its-that-gr8 (http://averystrangeplace.tumblr.com/post/43376235320/you-know-what-this-gets-a-photoset-its-that-gr8)
> 
> Magical girls!Javert and Valjean.

It rose like a nightmare from the depths of the river, a shoddy collection of discarded furniture, carts, wheels, all mashed together with the edges still sharp, eager to cut. Faces could be seen, fading in and out with the shadows, mouths open in eternal screams. It was the discarded hopes, fears and despair of generations; the sweat, tears and blood of men and women of a thwarted revolution.

Jean Valjean stood at the edge of the Seine, watching as this frightful abomination began to move toward the center of the city itself. A lone figure tried to fight against it, but was swatted away. He tried to stand, but ropes burst out from the ground and bound him, pinning him.

The white weasel-like creature turned its red soulless gaze to Valjean. “Do you have a wish that is worth your life?” it asked.

Valjean felt the terrible burden of knowledge drop onto his shoulders. Yes, he did have a wish. He rushed to the man struggling against the ropes. It was Javert, a man who had spent decades pursuing him, decades hounding him and, as Valjean now knew, lifetimes trying to save him.

He knelt down next to his old enemy. Javert looked tired, blood dripped from a wound on his head and from the corner of his mouth. “I am so sorry, Javert,” Valjean said. He brushed his hand through the younger man’s hair, noting how he closed his eyes against the gentle touch. “I never knew. You followed me all this time, kept me on the straight and narrow, let me hate you just to keep me from this.”

Javert opened his eyes; they were wet with tears. “Don’t, please Valjean.”

“I admire your devotion. It will not be in vain.” Valjean pressed a kiss to the other man’s forehead and stood.

The creature, Kyubey ignored the human drama unfolding before it. It had no concern for emotions, unless they could be harvested. “Tell me Valjean, are you ready to make a contract?”

“Yes,” Valjean said. “I am ready to make my wish.”


	3. The Passive-Aggressiveness of Eren Jeager - Attack on Titan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a prompt on the snk (Attack on Titan) kink meme: Jean has rotten luck in love
> 
> http://snkkink.dreamwidth.org/8414.html?thread=6910430

“So,” Eren said, his fingers tapping against the table, “all of your crushes have turned out to be Titans?”

“Yeah, who’d have guessed?” Jean pushed some of his food around on his plate; he had already eaten his fill but if he looked too disinterested in dinner Corporal Levi might put him on dish duty. “Like Annie, she was some cute blonde girl I knew as a kid. Didn’t even recognize her until we started doing hand-to-hand during training.” He shrugged in embarrassment. “She wouldn’t give me the time of day then either.”

“Huh.” Eren nodded, his finger tapping becoming more and more agitated. “And the others?”

“You know how friendly Reiner was, I think everyone looked up to him at some point.” Jean had no idea why Eren cared at all about his former crushes, but the shorter boy had been really insistent about it. In fact, he had pestered Jean all during dinner before he had finally given in. It had been a rough day and Jean was in no mood to start a fight. “Bertolt was always quiet, hard to figure out but pretty good looking; had kind of a soft face.”

Now Eren was staring right at Jean with that quiet unnerving intensity he usually reserved for the battlefield. “So, anyone else?”

Jean shook his head. “No, that was it.” Maybe they could move on to talk about something more interesting, like stick insects or KP duty.

“Really?” Eren asked, he leaned forward getting much too far into Jean’s personal space for comfort. “Not anyone? Not anyone you might have had a rivalry with? Not anyone you might have shared a bunkroom with? Not anyone who might also have been in the Top Ten?”

Oh, Jean was so done with this shit. He put his face in his hands, not wanting to look at the seething boy glaring at him. “Eren, what the hell are you talking about?”

The only answer he got was an angry sputter and the sound of Eren Jaeger standing up and knocking over his chair. Luckily, it was the only thing he knocked over as he stormed out of the room. An eerie silence settled over them at Eren’s departure.

Jean just made a disgusted face in disbelief. He looked over at Armin, hoping that the blond had some sort of insight into his friend’s bizarre behavior. “What was that all about?” he asked.

Armin held up his hands in surrender. “I’m not getting involved.”

With the excitement over, Jean went back to abusing his potatoes with his fork. Sheesh, if Eren was going to get that upset about other people, than Jean was glad that he hadn’t mentioned that he thought Jaeger had a nice ass.


End file.
